The Never Ending Night
by kennyfan98
Summary: It's just a normal day in The Simpson House until they start realizing people in the town are dying. Ah!
1. Chapter 1

The Quest for Ratings:

**DON'T IGNORE THIS! My sister, Crystol Coneticut, and I, are trying to get more reviews. So read&review, and whoever gets 20 reviews first wins. Whoever helps me win will get me on my favs list, and no flames! Please do not put up flames or I'll ban you from my page. If you have an older sister that you wanna stick it to, help me win :)**


	2. Part 1

The Never Ending Night:

***************************************************************************

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream!_

That's exactly what Bart was thinking on this night of a million frights. He and Lisa were right in the middle of a patch of zombies.

"It just makes no sense, Lisa," says Bart. "How is it that we always seem to be the only two not a zombie?"

"I know," says Lisa. "I just want to know how it all started."

"Well," says Bart. "We do have alot of extra time on her hands. We could recap."

" We don't have any extra time!" Says Lisa. "We're surrounded by 25 zombies. You think we have enough time to recap all of the zombies?"

"Yup." Says Bart. "At least I do. Here are twenty five zombie stories. Enjoy!"

Du du-du du-du du du du-du-du-du-du. Du du du du duuuu, du du du-du.


	3. Krusty Burger

Krusty:

Krusty is on TV endorsing a new product.

"I'm endorsing a new product," said Krusty, "and I want the whole world to know about the Triple Krusty Burger! It has triple meat for extra flavor. Come to Krusty Burger right now!"

The Simpsons are watching from their TV set.

"Family," Homer said, "We're going to Krusty Burger!"

"Yeah!" Said the family.

They all drive to Krusty Burger. Homer does the talking.

"Yeah, I'll have 2 Triple Krusty Burgers, 1 double Krusty Burger for the boy, a salad for the vegetarian, and Milk. Also to drink, I want 2 Dr. Peppers and 2 Sprites.

"Hey," said Bart, "Why can't I have a Triple Krusty Burger?"

"Boy," said Homer, "you have to be 18 to be able to handle that intense flavor."

"Is that all?" Said the Machine.

"Yes." Said Homer.

"Okay, that'll be twenty dollars at the next window."

They all get their meals and go home. Krusty is at Krusty studios.

"Krusty," said the lawyer, "You are making millions ever since you started endorsing the triple rusty Burger."

"Well," said Krusty, "We can't tell anyone that if they eat it, they could turn into zombies."

All of a sudden, the wall breks and thugs come in.

"You Krusty?" Said one of the thugs.

"Yeah."

"Let's get him boys!"

"Whoa!" Said Krusty. "What do you want?"

"Were from Burger King."

"Oh crap." Said Krusty.

"You copied the Triple Whopper. Now we found you."

"No, I can explain!" Said Krusty.

"You are gonna eat this."

The thug shoves a Triple Krusty Burger in Krusty's mouth. He turns into a zombie.

"Must kill everyone!"


	4. Preparing for the Concert

The Itchy and Scratchy Show!

Itchy is standing outside of a C.I.A building with a new recruits sign. Scratchy walks in and he starts getting shot and gets thrown in an oven and gets cooked while Itchy starts eating him.

"Ahh! Ha! Ha!" Screams Lisa and Bart.

"Could this show get any funnier?" Said Bart. "I'm going to the Kwik-E-Mart."

Bart walks to the Kwik-E-Mart. Krusty walks in.

"Oh Krusty!" Said Bart. "You don't look so good."

Krusty just groans and walks out.

"Touchy." Said Bart.

Bart walks over to Milhouse's house.

"There is something wrong with Krusty."

"No duh," said Milhouse. "Krusty's always on something: pot, nicotine-"

"No, I mean something is really wrong with Krusty."

"Well maybe those Burger King guys got the better of him."

"What the hell is Burger King?" Asked Bart. How did Milhouse know about Burger King? How did he know about Buger King?

"You know, home of the Whopper. Haven't you ever been there?" Asked Milhouse.

Just then, Krusty jumped in and grabbed Milhouse and threw him in a fireplace. Bart walks out.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy to get out of." Said Bart talking to himself.

He walked home and saw Lisa practicing her saxophone.

"Would you quiet that racquete!?" Screamed Homer.

Lisa: Dad, I'm just practicing for my concert tonight.

Homer: A concert?!

Homer ran upstairs.

Homer: How come I never heard about this concert?

Lisa: Dad, I told you several times.

Flashback:

Homer is on he couch drinking beer.

Lisa: Dad, I have a concert on Saturday.

Homer: Lisa, I'm trying to watch Walter Kronkite... or however you spell it. Wait, I don't need to know how to spell.

Lisa: Dad, Walter Kronkite or however you spell it is dead.

Homer: Huh?

Lisa: He died last Summer.

Homer: Then who's this old guy with a gun.

Lisa: He's real.

Homer: Doh!

Present Day:

Homer: I still have that bullet hole in my brain.

Lisa: You should really have a doctor look at that.

Homer: I was supposed to have a doctor look at that?

Lisa: Dad, you're oozing white crud from your ear!

Homer: Doh!

* * *

List of Zombies: Krusty, Milhouse


	5. Trapped

At Doctor Nick's:

"Dad," says Lisa, "Shouldn't we have gone to a doctor that should be in a straight jcket?"

"He can't here you," says Marge, "He's in a medical coma."

"What are you doing?" Bart asks Dr. Nick.

"Healing him using the healing power of laughter." Says Dr. Nick. "What did the rooster say when he got across the road?"

Homer doesn't say anything.

"I can't do this anymore." Says Lisa. "I need to get to my concert!"

"Okay," Marge says. "Bart stay here with your father."

Bart is standing there and he's left with Homer. Homer suddenly gets up and starts chocking Bart.

Dr. Nick runs in and stabs Homer. Homer dies.

"That was close," Says Dr. Nick. "He could've killed you."

"You're telling me," Bart says. "Now I need to update my Facebook."

Bart runs out the door and is walking down the street when he sees Milhouse.

"Hey Milhouse," Bart says. "What's up with your skin? It's all green and crap... Oh no, you turned into a zombie!"

Bart runs home and locks the door.

"Looks like I'll check my Facebook."

Bart goes to Facebook.

"One notification?"

Bart clicks on it and sees that Milhouse wrote bbbrrraaaiiinnnsss.

"Krusty likes this? That's weird."

Krusty and Milhouse start banging on the door. Bart turns on the news.

"The zombies look like they're about to knock down the door." Says the news reporter.

Bart starts banging on the window.

"Help me!" Bart screams.

"It looks like the victim is saying something."

Homer runs up behind the news reporter and bites her.

She starts having a seizure.

Zombies: Krusty, Milhouse, Homer


	6. Rope Burn

Marge and Maggie are watching Lisa playing the saxaphone at Lisa's concert. Her phone starts ringing so she leaves the concert area.

"Hello?" Says Marge.

"MOM, MOM, IT'S ME! I GOTTA TALK FAST SO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME I'M SORRY! I'M SURROUNDED BY ZOMBIES AT THE HOUSE!

"How many?" Asks Marge.

"THREE!"

"Well, that's not too bad," Says Marge. "I think you can hold out for another half hour."

"NO MO-!"

Marge hangs up.

A half hour later:

"Bart," Marge says. "We're home. And there were no zombies... Bart? Where are you?

Marge walks into Bart's room and sees Milhouse, Krusty and Homer tying up Bart.

"Mmmm!" Bart screams. "Mmm mmm mmm!"

"Homer, Krusty, Stop it!" Marge screams. "Milhouse, I have cookies downstairs."

The zombies all run down. Marge locks the door. She unties Bart.

"So Bart... Can I check my Facebook?" Asks Lisa.

"No way!" Screams Bart. "Use your laptop. And besides, I have a plan."

Bart types in 'The cat is in the bag.'

Dr. Nick replies 32-5-17.

Bart runs over to a safe.

"What are you doing?" Asks Marge.

"Dr. Nick has a safe in my room that only he knows the combination to. In case of emergency, I give him a code and he gives me the lock combo."

Bart opens the safe and pulls out a rifle.

"Game time."


End file.
